


The Exiled Snow Princess

by TheLittleTeacupp



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTeacupp/pseuds/TheLittleTeacupp
Summary: Weiss along with her older sister, Winter, and her mother, Willow were on a mission to save the world. When things went awry the Schnees thought they had nowhere to go to until they found a certain someone along the way...





	The Exiled Snow Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a debunked headcanon of mine... so I decided to create a new headcanon about a certain Schnee.

The fuchsia skies hovered above the Schnee women as they strutted around each of the pools of darkness. Willow clung onto her stomach still recovering from an earlier wound constantly looking back to see if they were being followed. She held onto her Weiss while Winter held firmly onto Weiss's arm as if they could be lost at any second.

“Just tell me if you need to stop to rest.” Winter said.

“Even if I needed it there's no time.” Willow shuttered. “If anything happens just leave me here to die.”

“Oh shut-up! You're not going to die.” Winter's steps became more intense.

“What do you think is above that hill?” Weiss inquired with staggered breaths.

“Only one way to find out.” Willow grunted slightly. Her abdomen felt a sharper pain than all of her children's births combined. A thousand knives might as well gnawed at her.

Winter led the way up the amethyst-colored mountain. All three staring into the sky hoping for anything over the mountain. Each step felt steeper and steeper or at least to Willow. She closed her eyes imagining herself back home with freshly fallen snow above the ceiling of the garden. Nothing felt warmer than the sun rays shining through, she thought this to herself.

Weiss wanted to look over the hill before going onward but her sister pulled them towards her. Weiss always felt the push and pull from her family. Though, she was told of a story that her grandfather was teaching her to walk. Weiss just stood there like the two year old she was, he finally gave her a little poke and she started to walk three steps and soon enough she was walking regularly.

Winter didn't care what was ahead. She never did. The past always killed her just thinking about it. When she first met Qrow she wanted to believe he was a heroic huntsman – but he was a drunk like her mother. Both enslaved to their respective tragic pasts.

The three finally reached the top of the mountain; the three women facing the sky. With nothing in front of them, seeing only a void of darkness. Willow glanced at her two daughters; Weiss glancing at Winter than her mother. They could still see each other but there was nothing around them.

“What the actual hell is going on?” Winter hissed.

“I think...” Weiss sweated a little. “Maybe we got killed.”

“Maybe, but how? I don't remember anything from the mountain. Do any of you?” Winter asked with only a hint of anger.

“Well maybe we all fell from the mountain. I don't remember it but maybe you're not... suppose to?” Weiss scoffed. “Either way I hope we're not dead.”

“You and me both.” Willow said. “I still feel crappy and there's no booze.”

“There's only the three of us so maybe we're not dead. I mean, we can't be.” Winter grabbed onto her weapon. “We have to find a way out of here.”

“This is most likely some sort of spell.” Willow pursed her lips. “Whatever got us here maybe we have to do the reverse... or something like it.”

“Hrmm,” Winter looked past her mother and sister then in front of her. “We could try walking forward. Maybe it will lead us somewhere.”

“That's always a good suggestion.” Weiss said with gleeful tone. And without hesitation she strutted forward with her mother and sister alongside her.

The three white-haired women continued onward arm-in-arm. Their steps were steady and slow, constantly glancing at each other. In a blink of an eye there was a snow-cladded forest in front of them. All three gasped simultaneously. They all exchanged precarious looks before running towards the vision. Within seconds they were surrounded by the cold yet promising forest. It was a cloudy sky and the air was brisk.

Weiss broke her grip with Winter and held her hand catching the stray snowflakes. “I wonder where is this place.”

“Maybe somewhere in Solitas.” Willow said looking upwards at the trees. “I mean, I guess it could be anywhere that has snow and trees like these.”

“Well it's certainly a lot better than nothing. Let's try to find shelter or a village.” Winter held onto her weapon again. “Weiss, walk with mother. If any Grimm or vagabonds attack I'll only be the first line of defense. Understand?”

Weiss nodded hooking her arm into her mother's. Their eyes locked; Willow's eyes wanted to brighten but the vigor wasn't there.

“We'll find help, I promise.” Weiss said assuringly.

“Let's just go.” Willow mumbled as she followed Winter.

Winter remembered what General Ironwood taught his specialists; _Listen to all and any noises around you. You'll never know what may come out – or what might help you._ And so she listened to any rustling of the branches or voices of someone who might aide them. But, no, she only heard the wind.

A fierce wind run through her – or so it seemed. “Brother gods! It's fu... it's so cold!”

“You may have been through the military but you're still a lady.” Willow sighed as she smirked. “That's a relief.”

Winter raised her hand. “Please be quiet.”

The winds continued to howl... no, sing.

 

_The snow continues to fall_

_The trees continue to stand_

_Hear this call_

_Walk on this land_

_Move onwards_

 

“What or who was that?!” Weiss eyes darted all over the place.

“It's an old lullaby.” Winter rose one of her brows. “I remember Aunt Ashley would play it on her records.”

“I wonder then...” Willow blinked. A gasp eluded her as she pointed in front of her. “Oh, look!”

As the snow settled a cottage appeared with the door bursting open. The three of them exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders.

“This seem suspiciously convenient but I'll take it.” Willow said with a mergence of giddiness and dryness.

Winter led the way, her eyes were on-guard but her expression couldn't hide her discomfort. Weiss went through enough to expect the best and prepare for the worst as she find hope in the cottage. Willow wondered if the voice is from someone she knew very well.

As soon as they arrived at the threshold, Winter signaled Weiss and Willow to stop and halted herself. “Hello?” No answer. “Is anyone in there?”

“Let's just go inside.” Willow walked attempted to walk pass her but Winter grabbed onto her arm.

“How about I go in first and we can investigate together, Mother.” Winter said sternly.

“No need to give me that tone.” Willow groaned and clutched to her abdomen.

“I don't want to loose you.” Winter huffed. “Not again anyways.”

“Fair.” Willow sighed as she extended her hand.

Winter waltzed in as if nothing could harm her as she scanned the home. Willow and Weiss crept into the home with Weiss still holding onto her mother. There were shelves with bottles of every color of the rainbow, books in piles and a dilapidated couch to the right and to the left there was a fireplace with a black pot within the fireplace.

“This place...” Winter began.

“Looks like a dump.” Willow huffed.

“Mother!” Weiss hissed. “Someone can hear you!”

“If this is what I think it is...” Willow strutted towards one of the book piles.

“Mother, what are you doing?” Weiss inquired.

Willow ignored her daughter and instantly shoved one of the piles aside and went through the biggest one with navy-color leather binding.

“Mother, you can't just go through people's things!” Winter exclaimed.

Willow held up the book for Winter and Weiss. “This book was custom-made for your Aunt. A gift from your grandfather to her; it's a collection of tales from hunters and huntresses that performed magic.” She inhaled a deep breath. “It was one of the few things she brought with her before your father sent her away!”

Winter and Weiss exchanged the silent message. _This is the home our aunt resides in. So where is she?_

“Willow?” A muffled voice was heard. The three Schnees instinctively turned their heads to the door that lead to an unknown room. “Winter. Weiss. I have been waiting for you all.”

“Ash!” Willow sprang towards the door, grunting slightly but carried on before the door anyway. She turned the knob but it was locked. “Ashley, please open this door.”

“I need to speak with you beforehand.” Ashley's voice muffled.

“Aunt Ashley!” Winter raced to the door.

Weiss stood where she was. She barely remembered her aunt let alone had any connection with her.

“Aunt Ashley, what is going on? Who has you captured?” Winter asked frantically.

“Winter, is that really you?” Ashley paused. “You always had quite the spirit, but I can assure you there is no one capturing me.”

“But there is something suspicious going on.” Winter tried to summon her glyph but it barely formed before disappearing. “Damn, the spell has still affected me. Mother, use your glyph.”

Willow simply looked at her daughter dumbfounded. “I think we should talk to her first.”

“Winter,” Ashley's voice was more clear. “Please let us talk first.”

“Ugh, never mind.” Winter reached for her mother's gun, borderline pushing her aside, and shot the handle.

“Winter!” Weiss exclaimed as she observed her sister and mother.

Winter kicked open the door and instantly went in. Willow simply peered in and gasped.

“Mother?” Weiss finally approached the door. She gave one final look at her mother who covered her mouth with hopeful but tearful eyes. She turned to the room. Winter stood perfectly stood as she glared at the woman in front of them.

She had the Schnee silver hair but aside from that she was pale, covered with markings and had the eyes as scarlet as the Grimm. The woman still had an estranged beauty to her with her high cheekbones and long face. She was also cladded in a long, navy blue dress with a black velvet cape. She extended her arms that were as dainty as theirs.

“I was hoping I could explain this before you saw me.” Ashley spoke again. “I really do hope you can forgive me.”

Only the winds were heard, howling outside. The window of Ashley's room had the record player that Winter remembered. Winter sighed before approaching her aunt and taking her arm to embrace her. “Aunt Ash. I'm so sorry. I really didn't want anything to have happened to you.”

“I can assure you, I'm fine.” Ashley smiled, placing her arms around her.

“It doesn't matter what you are.” Willow joined them with steady steps towards them. “You're here now.” She grunted again. “And hopefully you can fix this so I won't spoil this reunion.”

Weiss simply stared at the woman – a family member that disappeared from her. She remembered the words her father would call her aunt. _Freak. Monstrous. God of Darkness's Creation._ But from what her mother would say she was only _earth crunchie._

“Of course, follow me.” Ashley stepped back from Winter and placed her hand over her shoulder.

Weiss stepped aside as they both walked together towards the couch. She glanced at Winter who glacially followed them with hidden tears in her eyes.

“So how did you get this wound?” Ashley inquired as she pointed her finger across the shelves of what looked like potions.

“It's a long story but someone tried to suck all the power out of me.” Willow said.

“Salem?” Ashley picked up a vile with a purple glow.

“You know of her?” Willow blinked. “Well I guess it would make sense if you know of the queen of Grimm.”

“Clearly you never bothered to read the book Dad gave me.” Ashley smirked as she open the vile.

Winter stood by her mother grasping onto her arm. “Aunt Ashley, I have to ask; where are we?”

“It's a bit convoluted, but you're in a place that only magic can touch.” Ashley answered holding the vile firmly in her hands giving her sister a subtle signal with her eyes.

Willow lifted her blouse slightly to reveal the wound. “How did you end up here?”

“How did you?” Ashley took her handkerchief from one her dress pockets to absorb it with the potion.

“We simply walked all the way here.” Willow answered as if it was a stupid question. “From Salem's fortress. We were in this dark void for a while but we kept walking and came across this forest.”

“See,” Ashley applied the potion to Willow's wound. Willow gasped but only for a split second. “When I went to find magic – or another solution to life I came to the fortress. Salem said for me to immerse myself in the Grimm pool. She told me that now I have magic.” She removed the handkerchief revealing a faint welt on Willow's side.

“I hardly feel anything. Thank you, Ash!” Willow's eyes brightened as she embraced Ashley.

“Oh, Aunt Ashley!” Winter also embraced her aunt.

Ashley smiled as quickly as the wind passed by their house. “But all this at the cost of being corrupted. Being one of the Grimm.”

“I should not have let Jacques coarse you into leaving.” Willow pursed her lips. “And, yes, you called it; he was a jerk.”

“I can't fault you for marrying him. Father was ill and there wasn't much of any other alternative in terms of inheritance goes. Besides he had the charm you couldn't resist.” Ashley glanced over at Winter than at Weiss. “But for what it's worth, you two strong daughters in this world.”

Weiss simply stood there like a deer in the headlights. It amazed her how two people that were so starkly different could be so sisterly.

“Don't just stand there, Weiss!” Winter scowled.

“It's alright. I'm sure she barely remembers me.” Ashley took a step back and gave each of them a look-over. “You two have grown so much. Every time a new year has passed I always think about how old each of my nieces and nephew are at this point.” She chuckles. “Well more or less since I don't really have a calendar.”

“Yeah, figures,” Willow chuckled. “And I figured you designed this place.”

“You mean this place that looks like a dump?” Ashley tilted her head with a smirk.

“Well it's definitely not the manor.” Willow smirked. “But it's quaint and minimalist which is your style.”

“Indeed,” Ashley strutted towards her humble kitchen. “Where are my manners? Can I get any of you all anything to drink? I can make some chamomile tea.”

“Do you have wine or any sort of alcohol?” Willow asked without hesitation.

“Mother, seriously?” Winter brought her hand to her head.

“Just because my hell-wound has been healed doesn't mean I'm over it. I need to decompress!”

“I have some wine I made myself a while back, believe it or not. I had a feeling you would be coming soon so I saved some for you.” Ashley grabbed an old tumbler from one of the shelves of the kitchen and poured some wine.

“You know me too well, Ash.” Willow blinked. “Too well.”

“I feel as though there is more you should tell us.” Weiss said firmly. The rest of the Schnee women directed their attention towards her. “Why did you succumb to Grimm magic? Why are you here? And exactly how close are you with Salem?”

“Weiss!” Winter clenched her teeth before giving off a reluctant sigh. “Aunt Ashley, I'm sorry for Weiss's boorish behavior.”

Ashley sighed. “You did always look after your younger sister.” She prepared the kettle over an old stove. “She does have the right to ask these questions. I would too. As soon as we can sit down I will tell you my story.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
